The invention relates to a Louver vent for the ventilation of a motor vehicle passenger compartment. A set of mutually parallel slats which can be pivoted together about mutually parallel axes are arranged in each case in two successive Levels in flow direction, the axes and the pivoting direction of the slats of the two closely spaced successive sets of slats extending perpendicular to each other in the projection of the two cross-sections, and having a joint operating handle which can be displaced on a horizontally directed front slat for the pivoting of the slats of the two sets of slats.
Such an air outlet vent is known from German published, unexamined application (DOS) No. 2,814,191. This has a good directional action around the central position of the slats, which deteriorates however, towards the extreme positions, so that it is not possible to achieve an air deflection corresponding to the alignment of the slats. This can be explained in the case of slats having a central and a rear pivot axis by the fact that the leading slat edge pointing in the direction of deflection of the first slat in each case comes very close to the associated vent wall and a deflection of air towards this wall consequently occurs. The air accelerated through the remaining narrow gap then leaves with a significant undeflected component and is superimposed on the air flow properly deflected by the second slat and further slats. It would probably be possible by appropriate dimensional design to bring the leading slat edge of the first slats in each case into contact with the associated vent wall in the maximum position of displacement, but then there occurs ahead of this slat a turbulence which adversely affects the conditions of flow onto the subsequent slat which is particularly important for achieving the greatest possible angle of deflection. If the slats are provided with a pivot axis at the front, a constant, relatively large gap remains between the leading slat edge of the particular slat pointing in the direction of deflection and the respectively associated vent wall, so that a large proportion of air is undeflected and this leaves the vent with a counteracting effect on the desired deflection.
An object of the invention is to further develop a louver vent of the type mentioned at the beginning in such a way that an air deflection corresponding to the slat position is achieved irrespective of the position of the slat pivot axis in the extreme deflection positions of the slats.
This object is achieved by providing additional slat means adjacent housing edge walls and coupled with the operation flow to optimize air flow.
An improved flow onto the front slats, deflecting the air upwards and downwards, is achieved if the perpendicularly positioned slats have cutouts which receive in a pivotally movable manner the two horizontally aligned single slats mounted on the wall.